


Prom Date

by Fanartfunart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Prom, disturbing imagry, sexual innuendo, the sexual innuendo and disterbing imagry is only the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanartfunart/pseuds/Fanartfunart
Summary: Cross-posted from tumblr @Fanartfunart(Chapter 1) Logan’s at prom. Alone. Roman’s gonna fix that whether Logan likes it or not(Chapter 2) Remus meanwhile, is trying to prank his crush because he doesn't know how to deal with it.These should honestly probably be posted separately and connected as a series but I like organizing things this way more.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Act 1, Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's at prom, alone. Roman stumbles into Logan's self-imposed exile and makes it their goal to free him. (Nonbinary they/them Roman)

The clouds were a hazy orange as dusk fell over the courtyard. The air was brisk and cool now. The muggy heat of summer only just at its start.

Logan tugged at his tie, adjusting it for what must’ve been the hundredth time this night. Half his suit was borrowed, the blazer a different shade of black from his slacks. Awkwardly tight across his shoulders and chest.

Music was blaring at a level that was certainly harmful to one’s hearing. If he could hear it from out here, the doors closed, it must be absolutely deafening inside. How could anyone hear themselves in there? Logan was clearly much saner than the rest of the crowd for having migrated outside.

Logan let out a huff, fixing his hair back. (For perhaps the 15th time tonight. Surely it was messier now than before he began fixing it back). 

Prom.

Boring when you’ve got nobody to go with.

He glanced back towards the inside of the building, lights flashing and dizzying. Shadows of people dancing- having fun. He turned his head to look at the early stars of the night. This was stupid. He didn’t like the social climate of traditional high school, why would he ever agree to go to their prom?

That was the thing, wasn’t it? It was Their prom. He was just an intruder none of these people had seen since middle school. He groaned and leaned his head against the wall. God even the wall was vibrating from the music. How could any of them stand it?

The music was briefly allowed outside as the door opened, and Logan sat up, excuses ready on his tongue if it was a chaperone who was supposed to keep them inside.

Instead it was an individual he didn’t recognize. (However, Logan was rather confident that the groups he once knew were busy with their prom.) 

Their attire was… interesting. Possibly homemade, now that he inspected the shimmering golden embroidery, swirling on the draped skirt swishing around their ankles and the dress shirt cuffs. The mostly white outfit was accented with a red vest peeking out from under the unbuttoned white blazer. A corsage that nearly held the whole rainbow in flowers was tied around their wrist in a way that only half-worked with the ensemble. Eccentric. That was the word for it.

They swore under their breath, glancing back through the windows as if searching for someone… that they were avoiding. 

They finally glanced at Logan, blinking rapidly. “Oh.” 

A polite smile flickered across Logan’s face, although he was rather more inclined to ask them why they were so inclined to interrupt his silence, he uttered a polite, “Hello.”

“How long have you been out here?” The individual opted to ask, pleasantries apparently the least of their problems. 

“Approximately 30 minutes,” Logan responded, pushing his hair back and adjusting his glasses, he glanced back through the window, “Why did you come out here?”

They sighed so heavily Logan was mildly concerned they had expelled the entirety of their lung’s capacity. “I needed an escape from my brother.” They gestured at the bench Logan had taken to himself, and he shifted so they could sit next to him.

“What about you, what’ve you been doing out here for the past 30ish minutes?”

“Um. Thinking, I suppose.” Logan gestured towards the building, “It’s loud.”

“Is it?” The individual tilted their head, “Must be used to it.” They leaned back on their palms, glancing at Logan, green eyes examining every inch of Logan’s face. “Have I seen you around before?”

“Unlikely,” Logan huffed, “I’m Homeschooled.”

They hummed, “Nah, I think I know you from somewhere- I’m good with faces- admittedly bad with names- but!” they gestured to the whole of Logan’s face, “Good with faces!” 

“Ah, so I assume that’s why you never mentioned your name then?” 

“Oh! I’m Roman-” they-Roman, threw out a hand and Logan glanced them over before accepting the hand.

“Logan. He/him pronouns.”

“Oh, frick, pronouns are a thing-” Logan laughed, taking his hand back to cover his smile. Roman let out a gasp, “Hey, don’t hide that shining smile, it just made you 5% cuter!”

Logan quirked a brow, “Only 5%?”

“Well, you were already cute, and I need to give all the rest of your features a percentage of the pie.”

“That’s not how percentages work in that context; but, I’ll take it. Clearly the classic brick and mortar schooling system has done you a disservice.”

“Who doesn’t it do a disservice to?” Roman scoffed.

Logan shrugged, eyes flickering over the other, “Returning to the previous topic of introductions, pronouns?”

Roman glanced over Logan, smiling a little lopsided- Logan might presume they were a little nervous if he was confident at all at understanding emotions. “They/them is preferable.”

“Perfect, thank you.” Roman’s smile grew. A small silence followed. A timid space where each of them were searching for something to say. 

Roman’s eyes lit up, “Oh, wait, Logan-”

“Yes, that is indeed my name.”

“Logan Sanders?”

“That is the other half of my name-” Logan tilted his head, raising a brow.

“You’re that mysterious nerd who dominated the debate club in like, 8th grade, aren’t you! Virgil complained about you a whole year, and then complained about another two years after you dropped.” 

Logan glanced up at the stars, taking a breath of the cold air. “I, hadn’t considered anybody would have- cared enough when I stopped.”

Roman laughed, “To be honest, I think he had a tiny crush.” Roman’s nose crinkled up when they smiled, bright and wide, “I can see the appeal.”

A soft “Oh” is all that left Logan’s lips, feeling the hint of warmth rush to his face. Out of embarrassment or from the compliment he wasn’t entirely sure.

The music intruded on the quiet space again. “Excuse me, but shouldn’t you two be inside?”

Roman spun, eyes wide. They clutched their chest, and laughed, bright and boisterous, “Pat! You scared me!”

Patton raised his hands, “What? You’re not supposed to be outside, you’ll get in trouble!” 

“Well there’s hardly anything they can do at this point. We’re graduating soon. It’s not as if we’re doing anything wrong in of itself, and I don’t even go here-”

“Ohmygods he doesn’t even go here,” Roman whispered.

“I have no idea why you found that amusing, it is simply true.”

“Well it’s cold out here- oh and Remus is looking for you, said he needed you to help him with something?”

“He wants me to help him slime the prom royalty because he likes the Prom King and doesn’t know how to deal with it.”

Patton glanced back through the doorway, “Oh geez-”

“He can’t do it without me, I hid the slime and I doubt he’ll be able to scavenge more unless he gets real creative. He might dump water on them though and somehow blame me when he gets in trouble. Virgil’s supposed to be watching him anyway.”

“Still!” Patton squealed, promptly turning heel, to, Logan assumed, find one or more of the involved parties.

Logan’s eyes flickered over the door as it shut again, and he curled his legs against his chest.

Roman leaned back again, eyes looking up to the sky. “Have you had a chance to dance yet?”

Logan shook his head, “Again, homeschooled, loud. Not- This isn’t my usual scene.”

They nodded, “What’s the usual scene then?”

A far away look fell over Logan’s features, inspecting the stars. “I don’t think I really have one.”

Roman huffed, “You’re starting to sound like Virge. You two would get along, I think.”

Logan practically whispered in response, “A bit late to be making highschool friends.” A laugh bit through the quiet. Logan turned to glance over at them, “Did I say something amusing?”

“Sorry, it’s just- Better late than never, sometimes, right?”

“Well it’s bound to fail after we go to college, as most relationships do when stressed by a decrease of face to face communication and communication overall.”

“Mm, sounds like somebody’s just scared.”

Logan turned sharply to stare at the eccentrically dressed teen, leveling a glare.

Roman tilted their head, a melancholy smile flickering on their face. “Can’t lose a friend if you don’t try to keep one, right?”

Logan folded his arms, he glared at the corsage rather than Roman’s face. With all it’s paled, mismatched colors- Logan considered the possibility that it too, was homemade. And maybe that was part of the charm.

“I get it. I even actively pushed people away sometimes. 10th grade was rough, ok?” Roman laughed, “Look, I know I don’t know you, and you don’t know me, but, I would very much like to try to be your friend. Even if for a summer.” 

“That’s stupid.” Logan grumbled.

“Eh, stupid is fun though. Remus is stupid 24-7, and he’s the happiest guy I’ve ever met. He’s absolutely terrible and I want to defenestrate him, but my point stands.” 

Logan kicked at the ground, and sighed, “I’m- not amazing at friendships. I don’t understand people. And I’m exceptionally unpracticed at social interaction.”

“Perfect, we like ourselves some terrible social interaction. Adds some flavor, can’t bake a cake without the salt and awkwardness!” Roman smirked.

“I’m quite sure you can bake a cake without awkwardness. And also probably salt, given you replace it with another ingredient that fulfills the role of salt-.”

“God, you and Virgil are gonna get along perfectly-” Roman muttered in a way that Logan was unsure if he was meant to hear or not.

Roman abruptly stood, and held out their hand, “Anygay. May I perhaps have this dance? It is prom, you gotta dance at least once. If not for yourself, then to tell your parents that you did.”

Logan scoffed, “That’s true. At least to tell my parents I did.” 

Roman smiled, bright and wide and a little lopsided. Logan stood, brushed off his jacket and straightened his tie. He took Roman’s hand and smiled in return, gentle and soft and a little awkward. And in a fashion fairly similar to the rush that was their entrance, Roman pulled Logan back into the blare of music. It was loud, and probably still too loud for the safety of one’s ears, but it wasn’t quite as intimidating as it had been before.

Prom. Boring when you’ve got nobody to go with. 

And there would never be another dance where Logan had to go alone again. That was for sure.


	2. Act 2, Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wants to just throw slime in Janus's face. Instead, it blows up in his face. Rude.   
> (Yes I did edit this to have Janus's actual name. No I'm not changing the original tumblr post this way)
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Discussion of pranking people, the movie Carrie, kinda innuendos (not very direct/explicit) & mildlyyy disturbing analogies, mentions of hell, alcohol/alcohol poisoning, stabbing, burning, and vomiting (all very casual) Tell me if there’s anything I’m forgetting & I’ll tag it!

Remus had resorted to hiding under the punch table. Ah wait no- Remus had resorted to ‘searching for his slime’ under the table…. There’s a joke in there somewhere.

Either way, he found himself under the punch table. Despite that it was rather clearly not there and Roman wouldn’t have undergone the indignity of scrambling under the table to hide it there in the first place. If anything Roman had dumped it in the toilet and his hard work was down the drain. He was going to slime the prom royals gosh darn it. You can’t slime people without the slime!

Purple-laced steel-toe boots and a pair of scuffed light brown dress shoes walked up next to the table. “Remus I swear to all things good-” Virgil muttered above him.

“He can’t have gone far, right?” Patton asked.

Virgil let out a growl of a sound, “He better not be trying to collect toilet water or some crap.” Remus restrained a giggle as he watched the set of shoes retreat.

He could go back and try to find Roman again to get them to spill the beans about what happened to his slime… or he could just stay under this cozy table. Remus hummed a sigh. Curling his legs up against his chest, Remus fiddled with the hem of his jacket. Roman had embroidered little octopi arms to surround the tiny green cufflinks. It was the proud result of hours of pestering. (They hadn’t let him modify his outfit himself, saying anything he did would be “inappropriate” Which… valid…)

Remus leaned against the wall, picking at a loose line of stitching. The swish of gold and white was unmistakable, and Remus watched as another set of (actually fairly clean looking- that’s rare) black dress shoes stumbled after. Clearly Roman was dragging this poor sap into the fray. Oh, so Roman finds a new friend and Remus is stuck hiding under a table, huh? So that’s how it is.

Remus grumbled to himself as he crawled back from under the table, with any luck somebody had spiked the punch bowl or something and he could die from alcohol poisoning. Oh- Shoes. Pretty black shoes with pretty black slacks with the hem folded over to reveal a pretty yellow inner lining. Oh somebody stick him on the stake and burn him right there. Remus stared at the boy’s shoes for another few seconds before letting out a wheezy squeak and scrambling back under the table.

Remus buried his burning face in his arms. Could his face melt off just by blushing? Remus was pretty sure his face could melt off with how flushed it was, and then he’d just be a melted pile of goo and then somebody would have to throw his goopy remains onto the boy who had just seen him crawling out from under the table and that was that.

“Um… Hello?”

Remus swore.

“Well, that’s rude.”

A wet giggle came out of Remus’s vocal cords before he could help it, “That is kinda the point of swearing usually.”

He glanced over to watch Janus crawl under the table next to him. He didn’t exactly sit down, but rather awkwardly squat. He draped one arm over his knee and rested his head against the other. He just had to manage to keep looking kinda nonchalantly hot, even squatting under a table, didn’t he? The damn snake.

A little smirk of a smile tugged on his lips. “Well. Now that we’re both under here… how’s the prom going for you?”

Remus gave him a bewildered look. “Um. Prom-y?”

Janus shrugged, “Mhm, it’s been a little boring if you ask me.”

“Excuse me, the Prom King thinks prom is boring?” Remus barked a laugh. “Not spicy~ enough for you?” He wiggled his shoulders and sent him an exaggerated wink.

He tapped his chin, mismatched eyes glancing to the side, “I suppose that could be part of it.”

“Oh, now I gotta know what you think I meant by spicy-”

Janus laughed, and it was honey on lips and sharp teeth and some other good poetic stuff that Remus couldn’t precisely capture at the moment because Oh dear heavens he’s gonna die, his mind was blank. Janus laughed and all he could do was stare because it was like he was being rebooted. The hell?!

“I’m just saying there’s a distinct lack of anything interesting.” Janus moved his hand, not unlike a particularly slow music conductor and Remus felt a little bit like a cat in Dumbass Mode and intent on pouncing. HAh, that could be an innuendo- Oh wait he’s still talking.

“It’s the same 20 songs you hear on the radio, it’s the same collection of formal wear as any old party, and the same teen angst and drama as any day at school, so-” He placed both hands under his chin. “Boring.”

Remus nodded distantly, “I was gonna throw slime on the… boring people- but my sib stole my smuggled slime.”

Janus tutted, “That’s a shame. They should’ve let you go full Carrie.”

Remus let out a laugh, “I don’t know, do you have psychic powers?”

Janus focused his attention a little more, a smirk growing on his lips, “I don’t know, do I?”

“I shall leave no possibilities out,” Remus said, raising his hands in mock surrender.

He nodded, “A good idea.” Janus tilted his head, “Although I must admit, I’m curious as to why you ended up under the table.”

Remus groaned, leaning back on his hands. “I was looking for my slime. But- I um, kinda was also hiding.”

“Ah, makes sense.”

Remus squirmed a little before mumbling, “I was gonna slime you.”

“Pardon?”

“I was going to pour slime on you, and the rest of the prom royalty. And it was gonna be gross and sparkly, and probably impossible to clean out, and you don’t even sit on the floor and the only reason I can think you’d do that is if you don’t like being dirty or something, and I feel bad now, and I think I like you!?” Remus took in a sharp breath, not unlike a beached fish gasping for air. “Oh, I didn’t mea-” 

Janus raised a hand and Remus’s mouth snapped shut. …a bit too hard. He’s pretty sure he just bit his cheek hard enough to make it bleed. Janus gently moved forward and rubbed Remus’s cheek, and oh- he was crying?

“It’s fine,” Janus whispered, and Remus released a breath like someone had released their boot from his chest. “And it’s not like you ended up doing it anyway.”

He nodded, “I’m taking that as a ‘good thing you didn’t because then I’d hate you?’”

Janus smiled a little wryly. “Hm, hate is a strong word- how about loathe?”

“Oh.” Remus breathed out. It made sense. Why wouldn’t he? So why does that feel like a very not-fun kick in the gut?

Janus frowned then. “I’m kidding, it’s fine, seriously. I can appreciate a bit of a wish to get a good prank out, especially on the bourgeoisie of prom,” Janus laughed, and it was just as delicious as the first time. “Although- just- less Carrie and more, seed-bombing the president’s lawn.”

“I’m pretty impulsive, I don’t think I can plan a proper bombing,” Remus whispered in a hushed tone.

“Good thing I’m an evil mastermind,” Janus grinned. Remus stared at their distance (very little). He worked his jaw and pressed a hand against the hand Janus had kept on his cheek. Janus moved to remove it but Remus surged forward. Pausing a hair’s breadth away.

“I’d very much like to kiss you right now,” Remus whispered.

“Consent is very important,” Janus uttered, gaze focused on Remus’s eyes. He didn’t move away. Remus nodded, their noses brushing. “Good thing you have it,” Janus said.

Janus closed the gap, lips soft and warm and slow in all the right ways. And then they toppled over. Remus sprawled flat against the floor with Janus bracing his arms on either side of his head, having practically ended up in his lap. The pair froze, then they erupted into uncontrollable giggles. Janus’s face red and beautiful as he pushed Remus back to the floor with frantically giggly hushes. He moved to cover Remus’s mouth with his hand to quiet him.

“We’re kissing under the _table_ , husssh-” Janus’s face was close again as he giggled out, “Ssshut up-” Remus smirked and licked Janus’s hand. He let out an indignant squeal and clamped his uncontaminated hand against his mouth. He pointedly rubbed his hand dry on Remus’s lapel, and Remus couldn’t have minded less. He just grinned up at this impossibly gorgeous boy (who just kissed him!!!!) as he glared at him.

Janus rolled his eyes and pulled Remus back up to his face, by his collar (which shouldn’t be as hot as it was). “You’re gonna ruin my reputation-”

Remus did a little shimmy, “Oh but you’ll like it the whole way down to hell with me.”

He just hummed, “I guess I’m just gonna have to seal the deal with another kiss, huh?”

Remus really was gonna seal that deal… Until of course, his stupid Sibling had to shine a light over them by lifting the table cloth. Janus, for his part, managed to look like this was a perfectly normal situation to be found in.

“Ah, thank you, I nearly forgot how to escape.” Janus crawled out from under the table with the most dignity as someone could and Remus followed suit, face bright red. He smoothed down his rumpled jacket and shrugged at Roman’s ‘what/how the hell Remus’ stare.

Janus spared Remus a tiny smile from the cool facade he’d put up in front of the world. And if that didn’t make him wonder if he’d swallowed a bunch of butterflies, well- he’d find out later when he threw them up, right?


End file.
